Love Edward
by CullenLove002
Summary: Edward's POV of when Bella first says she loves him in her sleep


Edward POV

Bella fell to sleep shortly after we finished talking, still in my arms. I'd learned a lot that day, a lot that I needed to think over. I stayed with her for an hour, stroking her hair, and kissing her neck, until I slowly pulled myself from her still body, and leapt out of her window, internally promising her that I'd be back. It hurt, even now- when I knew I'd be back within an hour- to have her out of my reach.

As I ran to my home, I considered what she'd told me that day, in the meadow. She wanted me, she really wanted me, and she didn't care that I was a monster, a freak. I'd kissed her, and learned that I was stronger than I'd thought I was. Kissing her… was like nothing I'd ever dreamed of. Her soft, full lips against mine, her hands in my hair… even though she'd gone too far, and the smell of her blood had burned my throat so it felt like it might be ashes, it was the sweetest moment of my life.

Being with Bella… she'd changed me, softened me and strengthened me to an extent I'd never felt possible. I was a different person that I'd been a year ago, a couple months ago. And I felt better because of the change. She brought out the best in me. And the worst, because I knew this was wrong. To take her from her human life, to put her in danger of death, was the worst think I could ever do in this non-life. She deserved to be without me, no matter how little she cared if I slipped- I shuddered at the thought- and I knew that. But I couldn't seem to be without her. It would kill me.

I leapt lightly onto the front porch of the house. I'd blocked the voices out of my head on the run, but now that they were all in the same room, the sounded like they were shouting at me.

_Oh good, he didn't eat her. He looks, happy Can't believe he was so worried. He's definitely lost it. Look at him now, just whizzing past without even a glance. Hey bro, How'd it go? _Emmett thought nonchalantly as I brushed past him.

_Stupid, jerk, jackass, putting us all in danger. What's so great about her anyways? She looks like she died and have you seen her hair? Ugh, dingy and disgusting, not that I care… _I stiffened at Rosalie's harsh thoughts.

_How the hell did he do that? She smells so good… Don't think about it, Don't think about it. Just don't think about the hot, sweet, blood running down your throat… OUCH. _Alice kicked him. I laughed as I walked by her.

_I promise not to say a word, But I told them all you'd come back. Emmett owes me now… Esme is flying right now she's so giddy. _Alice turned her thoughts directly at me, our own one way conversation. Esme proved her right when I focused on her next, running up the stairs and past her and Carlisle's room. Carlisle seemed to be at the hospital, because he wasn't in the house and I hadn't passed him on my way here, so he wasn't hunting.

_Oh, good, he's back. Look at the smile on his face ,_Was I smiling? _She's very good for him, he finally looks happy, after all these years…_

I rushed into my room, too excited to get back to Bella to talk directly to any of them. I grabbed a new shirt and jacket from the closet, and a pair of jeans from my drawers. I ripped the tags off of each, and dressed quickly, not thinking of the actions. I was lucking that I didn't put my shirt on my legs and my pants on my head.

Without another thought, I flung myself out the window, and landed on the lawn.

I was climbing back into Bella's window within five minutes of leaving my home. She was still deeply asleep, not saying a word. I pulled myself up to her small bed, and lay my head down next to hers. She'd moved since I'd left, and I thought she might have felt the smallest of weight change on the bed, because she sighed and turned over again, this time facing me. She began to open her mouth very slowly, and I held my breath with anticipation. This was what I'd been waiting for.

"Hmmm" she sighed as she twisted herself a little more. "Edward…" she whispered, and if my heart had been beating, it would have stopped. " So… sweet…. Love…" she stopped as she carried out the "v" of the last word. She'd said love… I mentally urged her to continue. "Love him…" I brushed some hair out of her eyes with the tips of my fingers, distracting myself from the huge bubble of happiness that was threatening to explode inside my chest. It was still building as she continued. "I love… himmm… Love Edward…. I loveeee hhmmmm. Loovee." She sighed and stopped. She rolled over so that she was on her back, but her knees were hugging to her side, her arms flailing above her head. She was silent for a few minutes. She was breathing softly. I felt a smile on my face, and a heat in my heart as she opened her small lips again and sighed, "I love Edward,"

My heart threatened to explode.

_Not my best fanfic, but I wanted to try this story out for size. _


End file.
